Alibaba Info
|kanji = アリババ・サルージャ |romaji = Aribaba.Sarūja |alias = Wonder Man Alibaba Whiningbaba |age = 17, 18, 20Shonen Sunday Official Website, Vol.50 (2013)/Night 203 preview (currently) |gender = Male |height = 167 cm (5'48") (former) 168 cm (5'51") (current) |djinn = Amon |family = Rashid Saluja (father/deceased) Anise (mother/deceased) Ahbmad Saluja (brother) Sahbmad Saluja (brother) Kassim (adopted brother/deceased) Mariam (adopted sister/deceased) |allies = Kassim Aladdin Morgiana Hakuryuu Ren Kougyoku Ren Sinbad Sharrkan Jafar Masrur Olba Shambal Ramal Toto Yambala Gladiators Garda Mu Alexius |enemies = Judar Al-Thamen Jamil Ithnan Isaac Umm Madaura |occupation = King Vessel Gladiator Balbadd's Prince (former) Leader of Fog Troupe (former) Cart Driver (former) |affiliation = Amon Qishan (former) Balbadd (former) Fog Troupe (former) Sindria Reim Empire |manga = Night 2 |anime = Episode 1 |japanese = Yūki Kaji Mutsumi Tamura (Child) |english = Erik Scott Kimerer |cantonese = Jyu-dong Zoeng Zung-jan Zoeng (Child) |korean = Tae Yeol Jeon |image gallery = yes}} Dungeon Arc Alibaba works as a Cart Driver to a fat wine vendor, Budel. Budel orders him to quiet down Aladdin and Mina. Alibaba reassures him, that even though his rates are cheap, he always does his job right. Then, Aladdin want to take Budel's apple and Alibaba scolds him, while kissing up to him. He then thinks that Budel is his favorite type of boss and it should be easy to get paid as long as nothing dangerous happens. In this very moment, Aladdin touches Budel's breast, which terrifies Alibaba. He promises to kill Aladdin if that happens again saying it will ruin his life plan. He tells Aladdin about Dungeons and his own dream, about girls rich people can get and, in very awkward way, tries to explain to Aladdin what kissing is. Budel then begins to insult Alibaba's dream and even though it's clear Alibaba is frustrated, he holds his tongue to Budel.Night 2, Pages 3-14 Just then, their cart is attacked by a Desert Hyacinth, from underneath and the whole thing is tipped over. All Budel's wine is thrown over along with Mina. As Alibaba reaches out to save her, he is pushed out the way by Budel, who is trying to save his wine, causing the little girl to be eaten by the Desert Hyacinth. The mother, grief stricken is told by Budel he would make her another one if she meant so much to her.Night 2, Pages 15-19 In that instant, Alibaba can't contain himself any longer and punches Budel in the face. He then takes Budel's wine rushes in to save the girl. Alibaba then throws in Budel's wine to distract the Hyacinth and saves the girl while it is digesting the wine. However, he is captured himself by the Hyacinth. Alibaba tries to fight, but is knocked unconscious. He wonders if he'll die like this, but then, Aladdin shows up saying that he wants to hear more about money and things you can't buy. He then throws all of the wine, which he kept on his Magic Turban, inside the Dessert Hyacinth's mouth. This saves Alibaba. Both are thanked for their bravery. Alibaba then looks with a strange expression and asks what he is doing, keeping saying that he won't come out. Aladdin finally summons Ugo, and freaks out everyone, Alibaba included. Soon after, he realizes that Aladdin would be perfect for his plans, but first he has to make him believe that he's his friend.Night 2, Pages 16-34/Night 3, Pages 1-2 The next day, they both come to the oasis city, Qishan. When they walk together, Aladdin thanks Alibaba for coming with him, and Alibaba responds it's only natural since he saved his life, and adds that it makes them friends. Then they arrive at a room, where Alibaba treats Aladdin to some food During their meal Alibaba asks what's the deal with the flute. Aladdin explains that it's his other friend, Ugo, but people around calls him a Djinn or something. Alibaba wants to know if he found Ugo in a Dungeon, which Aladdin answers no and that he is looking for the Djinn Metal Vessels. In that moment, Aladdin is convinced he should go to a Dungeon to look much to the surprise of Alibaba. Just than Alibaba's boss comes in to scold him for destroying Budel's wine and costing them a lot of money. He adds that they are thinking of making Alibaba a slave. Alibaba tells his boss not to worry since he is going to pay him back by Dungeon Diving. Aladdin summons Ugo and surprises and reassures Alibaba's boss of their success. However, during Aladdin's introduction, Alibaba, beside saying he's one badass Magician, tells that Aladdin is his number one servant.Night 3, Pages 3-13 Later, he is happy how well the conversation went, but then notices that Aladdin is mad at something. Alibaba doesn't understand at what and thinks it's about the money. When he reassures Aladdin of his cut and Aladdin still doesn't seem to enthusiastic, Alibaba became nervous in that Aladdin wouldn't want to Dungeon Dive anymore. He thinks that he has to do something to cheer him up, and eventually takes him to a pleasure house, remembering how lit up Aladdin was when they talked about food and women.Night 3, Pages 14-17 However, Aladdin was as depressed as before. Alibaba gets annoyed and demands that Aladdin said him what's the deal. Aladdin finally says it's about him being Alibaba's slave and Alibaba explains he said it only to look big in front of his boss. Then he adds that Aladdin is his partner, buddy and friend, which makes Aladdin incredibly happy, much to amazement of Alibaba. He doesn't understand what's going on, but is excited about his upcoming Dungeon Diving. Seeing how much fun with girls Aladdin has, he commands to see the most popular hostess and Elizabeth is send to him. He doesn't think of her as beauty at all and acts awkwardly the whole time. After this, Aladdin is completely refreshed while Alibaba is wounded and scolds Aladdin for his happy mood.Night 3, Pages 18-24 Afterwards, Alibaba tells Aladdin a story about Dungeons and about the first conqueror, Sinbad, though doesn't mention him by name. He then takes Aladdin to the Seventh Dungeon, Amon. Alibaba starts to become discouraged because of all the deaths caused by this dungeon, but Aladdin notices it and encourages him, saying that this place isn't stairway to death, but to his dreams. They go into gate's way, but Alibaba comes back. He explains that first they need to prepare supplies. During shopping, Aladdin fools around with a weapon, and makes Alibaba fall. He bumps into a girl who carried fruits and whole basket lands on ground, along with the girl. He scolds Aladdin and addresses to the girl, who, as he thinks, is very cute. He asks if he should help her carry the basket, but when she declines with a poker face, he thinks that on the second thought, she's not cute at all. Aladdin points out at her shackles and Alibaba explains that she's slave. He is terrified when Aladdin breaks her chains understanding it's crime.Night 4, Pages 1-18 Then, Budel comes to see what's happening. He notices the slave's broken chains and asks if they know that stealing slaves is considered a grand larceny. Alibaba explains that they don't know anything, and, in the first place, how two powerless kids would be able to break chains. Budel however stops caring about it and asks when Alibaba is going to pay his debt. When he stays silent, Budel orders him to be his slave. To show him what it means to be slave, he starts abusing the slave that is still around them. Alibaba tries to stop him, but is only able to say some words, so Aladdin takes his metal flute and hits Budel's shin. Then, he says that Alibaba won't be his slave. Budel gets mad and says to guards that he has found slave thieves. Aladdin then summons Ugo and the two runs away, toward the Dungeon. Alibaba hesitates a little thinking that this gate really is like an entrance to death, but Aladdin pushes him.Night 5, Pages 3-13, 17-18 As they are transported through the Dungeon's door and through a tunnel of light, Alibaba is frightened. He can't see or feel anything, he can't even breathe. He wakes up underwater and, while coughing, stands from water. He is greeted by Aladdin, who arrived first, long enough for Aladdin's cloths to dry. Alibaba wonders how screwed the time in the Dungeon is. Then, Aladdin takes him deeper into the Dungeon, where he sees a beautiful scenery. Alibaba decides to go down a particular tunnel, but Aladdin becomes scared and eventually makes him change his mind so they can take their time and think about what they should do next. Unbeknownst to both of them, this decision saved their lives. When they make their way back they notices how many doors there are and how each had a symbol on the wall next to them. Alibaba quickly figures out what it all means and quickly comes up with the correct entrance. In the right path they came upon beautiful rainbow like balls and Alibaba dubs them rainbow balls. The rainbow balls begins cracking and hatching ant-like monsters, Slime. Aladdin is being eaten by one when Alibaba pulled him out of it.Night 6, Pages 1-10, 14-23/ Night 7, Pages 1-7 They find themselves surrounded by Slime. To escape, Aladdin summons Ugo. They managed to run away but Aladdin becomes very tired and calls back Ugo. However, Slime, who had copied Ugo's leg muscles to catch up, still follows them. As Alibaba tries to cut them, his knife goes right through them. He realizes that they are able to take on any appearance. All the Slime monsters then starts to merge together and make a giant King Slime. Aladdin summons Ugo once again to defeat this monster with Ugo's Heat Magic.Night 7, Pages 8-19/ Night 8, Pages 4-5 After the fight, Alibaba is amazed by Aladdin's abilities. However, he quickly notices that Aladdin looks bad. His little friend explains that he used too much power and that he can be cured by eating. Alibaba gives him some food, but Aladdin still feels tired, so he goes to sleep. Alibaba starts wondering if he's pushing Aladdin too much. He then takes care of sleeping Aladdin. He takes his flute and tries to play, but no sound nor Ugo comes out. He then notices eight-pointed star, wonders what it is, what is written there and whether Aladdin, whose real identity is still unknown to him, can read it. He realizes that he doesn't know much about Aladdin, but he himself said nothing particular, since he's not a person to blabber about himself. However, because Aladdin helps him a lot, he thinks it wouldn't hurt to tell something about himself.Night 8, Pages 6-11 After that, Alibaba falls asleep. He is awoken suddenly when he hears the footsteps of Jamil and his two slaves. Alibaba thinks they would pass them without noticing them but a girl slave smells them and comes into the crack, surprising Alibaba. He recognizes her as the slave he and Aladdin met earlier. Alibaba, scared, tries to make nice with them and tells them a made-up story, but Jamil completely ignores him. Instead, he goes straight to Aladdin and addresses him as Magi much to the wonder of Alibaba.Night 8, Pages 12-19 Jamil then orders Goltas to takes Aladdin and his flute still ignoring Alibaba. When Alibaba finally gets Jamil's attention, who is quite surprised why Alibaba is following him, he accidentally insults him, so Jamil orders Goltas to kill him. He dodges Goltas' attack and quickly overpowers him using his swordplay skills. Jamil stabs Goltas, saying he's useless, and forces Alibaba to work for him, since he got some amazing ability. Hesitantly, Alibaba goes with him, mostly because they keep Aladdin captive.Night 9, Pages 1-10 Later, they find a text written in a Torran Language. Alibaba has a little slip-tongue, making Jamil amazed that plebeian knows such a language. As Alibaba notices that Jamil can't read it at all, he translates the text. Jamil hits Alibaba, but he is happy and wants Jamil to believe what he just said, as he's no just nobody. Then, a group comes to a trap. Jamil orders Alibaba to go trough it and adds that it's his time to shine. Thanks to some athletic skills Alibaba has, he is able to go through it without damage, but then the floor opens and Alibaba falls on needles.Night 9, Pages 12-17 Alibaba then shows himself on a balcony above Aladdin, when Aladdin, already awake, talks with Jamil's slave, Morgiana, and she reveals that Alibaba's been left to die, since he didn't know his place. Aladdin uses his Magic Turban to escape from Morgiana. She notices and tries to stop them, however she fails. Aladdin then notices that Alibaba is bleeding, so Alibaba tells him not to touch him as it hurts. Then, he shows Aladdin a door he found but couldn't open.Night 10, Pages 12-19 Aladdin says he knows how to open it, comes up to the doors and puts both his hands on them while saying "Open Sesame", which makes doors open.Night 11, Pages 2-5 They walk through a lot of fog and when it finally clears they are amazed at the huge city that stretches out before there eyes. As they go exploring, Alibaba decides to name it "Aladdin and Alibaba Park", and how Alibaba would be the major and Aladdin would be his vice major. He then reassures Aladdin he will get his flute back, as he's the one who let Jamil stole it. Then, he begins wonder where they are and Aladdin explains that this place is called "Necropolis". He then explains Alibaba about a place he was kept all this time before going to the outside world and about Ugo. Alibaba asks Aladdin if he could introduce Ugo to him after they leave the Dungeon and says he would want to know more about Aladdin as well.Night 11, Pages 6-12, 14-17 They make there way into the tallest building, thinking it's the Treasure Room, and starts to look around, only to find it was an empty storage room.Night 11, Page 18 As they are about to turn around to look in the other buildings, Goltas blocks the entrance. Alibaba takes out his knife, only to realize that Goltas is already dead. In the next instant Morgiana comes in and kicks Aladdin off into the distance and follows him to finish it. Alibaba stays there to fight Jamil, who is mad at him, but completely scared. Alibaba is depressed he was scared of guy like that. Then, Alibaba clearly states that in the Dungeon, status, lineage or name doesn't matter. He adds that this is a place where you put even your own life, making it place that strains life. Jamil begins to attack him, but Alibaba, who is revealed to have Balbadd's royal blood running through him and has been taught a royal swordplay, quickly overwhelms and defeats him. He stated that, "I thought I had forgotten the past, but my body sure remembers..." Night 12 After that, Alibaba checks where is Morgiana and, realizing she's way too far to help Jamil, he demands Jamil to give back Aladdin's flute. As Jamil becomes desperate, he screams for Morgiana to come and save him which she does at great speeds, surprising Alibaba, who thinks of her as a freakishly strong monster. Alibaba then reaches out his hand and asks her to come to his side, since even though she abandoned Jamil, nobody would knew it. She takes it only to throw him with a great speed, in the wall, hurting him. Jamil then orders her to kill him. As she eventually wants to do it, she is stopped by Aladdin, who quickly defeats her by shooting Magoi.Night 13, Night 14, Pages 3-6 Alibaba watches the fight amazed, but doesn't know what Aladdin's ability is. After getting back him flute, Aladdin and Alibaba proceed to find the treasure. Suddenly, the mark on Aladdin's flute emits a light which points on a pot. Aladdin touches it, summoning Amon.Night 14, Pages 10-16 Once summoned, Amon does an assessment of everyone. As he checks Alibaba, he starts sighting. Then, he changes his appearance to be smaller, as he couldn't hear his guests. He quickly realizes that Aladdin is Magi and then talks with Ugo.Night 14, Pages 17-21 Alibaba is then allowed to take all the treasure he wanted, however, Amon wonders why Aladdin brought someone like him. Soon after, the Dungeon starts to collapse. Aladdin and Alibaba make haste to the center of the room where Amon made an escape route. Amon calls over to Morgiana to come too, but she hesitates, since Jamil would die. Alibaba tries to make her realize that she may leave him behind and be free, but she still wants to save Jamil first.Night 15, Pages 1-2, 4-9 Goltas then intercepts, much to the astonishment not only Morgiana's, but also Alibaba and Aladdin's, and tells her that it's too late for him and Jamil. He breaks the chains on Morgiana's feet and makes her leave. As the group was leaving, Amon joins them by going inside Alibaba's knife thus becoming Alibaba's Djinn.Night 15, Pages 10-16 While transporting outside the Dungeon, Aladdin and Alibaba decides to have a chat. Alibaba thanks Aladdin for allowing him the chance to Dungeon Dive. Aladdin then says that Alibaba is brave person, and since they're meeting, he began to like him. He once again says that Alibaba is a man of courage and that he really respect him, leaving Alibaba in tears. But suddenly, he says that now they're rich and Aladdin definitely shouldn't be saying that they're journey is over. They make a promise to go on an adventure again. In that moment, a light goes off and Alibaba wakes up where the Dungeon had disappeared, alone.Night 16, Pages 1-15 After few days, Alibaba still haven't met Aladdin. Using all the treasure he got from the Dungeon, he frees all the slaves and takes over Jamil's old job. Budel is now under him and is kissing up to him. All the while, he is waiting for Aladdin to come back. Eventually, Morgiana comes to him. She asks him why he bought Jamil's place and freed all slaves. He says that this is what he would do and asks what is she going to do right now. She tells him she's not sure because she never though of anything but being slave, but she is probably going to find a new master to work, this time for wages. She tells him she is grateful to him for what he's done and that she feels like there is now a reason for her to be alive. Alibaba says to keep on walking on her pretty legs. He then wonders why she never smiles when being with him, since he did so close to Aladdin. He then asks her where she's going to go, and she replies she plans to visit her homeland, like her savior wanted. Alibaba thanks her for that, because she helped him deciding what to do now, and asks her to take care of herself. Then, he heads toward Balbadd. In his thoughts, he addresses to Aladdin, knowing he's alive, and recalls Aladdin saying to him that he's a brave person. He says he's happy for that, as Aladdin is the very first person who told him that. He then tells to Aladdin in his thoughts to wait for him, because now he has things he must do, but one day, the will go on an adventure again.Night 17, Pages 1-13